I love you Genie
by asweetfacedmonster19
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki: Genie sent in a lamp to grant 3 wishes to whoever discovers her, Ichigo Kurosaki: Poor man raising his sisters alone who just wants to live a normal life. Will love bloom or will the Genie Master A.K.A Byakuya stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Ichiruki :3

This story is for ichi ruki fans only if you don't like them…well don't read this. I sorta came up with it when the idea came to me while reading another fanwriter's fanfic so… Thank you hope you enjoy...BTW this story is kind of like _Aladdin _but changed quite a bit… and this scene is in like Saudi Arabia

Disclaimer: I DO NOT (depressingly) own Tite Kubo's work Bleach

~x~

I, Ichigo Kurosaki, am an 18 year old street rat living in the downtown area of Karakura. It has a good upside of town but down here where I live is somewhat like hell, people living on the sides of roads asking for money, crime around every corner. No one is really safe except for the two other people in my house which to me are the only people I have left from the accident…I need them, if not I don't see the point of getting up every morning to go painstakingly to work, clean our house to live, and even living. Those to people are my loving and caring sisters Yuzu and Karin.

"Ichi-nii, time for breakfast!" Yuzu calls from our small kitchen in our two-story mud brick wall house.

"Yeah and you don't want to be late for work either!" Karin calls shortly after

"Don't worry I'm coming," I say walking into the kitchen

I quickly take a bite of the delicious oatmeal-porridge stuff and head out the door

~x~

I hate this jar…lamp…gold container thingy…Whatever it is I'm being sealed in, I hate it. I am Rukia Kuchiki sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, my nii-sama. He sealed me in here as a part of his job as Genie Master. He sorts through different genie's profiles and sorts them into the gold containers or back to Genie school. Since I am his younger sister I was sent to Genie school early and so I am being sent into the line of work now at 18 instead of later. I offer people three wishes but they come with a boring set of rules and blah blahty blah.

"Rukia can you come here a minute?" nii-sama calls from downstairs

"Okay I'm coming!" I call

I walk to my wardrobe from my colossal, canopy hammock and grab a gold lined midnight, indigo jewel incrusted, strapless ,half shirt and a pair of poofy pants as I like to call them. (Poofy pants are those pants Jasmine wears, if you don't know what it looks like search up princess jasmine on google and you'll find out, also that's basically what ruki is wearing except with the details I included.)

After getting fully changed I head downstairs to nii-sama.

"Brother what have you acquired for me to do?" I say as formally as I can

"Rukia you have been assigned a lamp in Karakura and you are going to move into it now" he says with no emotion whatsoever.

~x~

Work

Uhhg

I'm a fruit vendor, not really safe being out with people who carry knives in every pocket, but it earns me money.

On my way by all the stands I spot a small golden lamp , as beautiful as it is I know I most likely can't afford it.

"How much?" I ask the street vendor as I pick it up

"Free, you see I have had it for ages and no one has ever touched it, so you may have it for free." The heavily hooded vendor friendly says

"Thank you" I tuck it into my pocket and continue on my way to work


	2. Chapter 2

Ichiruki :3 Chapter 2

BTW: Special thanks to Hekka and hunterofcomedy for their great reviews

Not sure if I mentioned this but italics is thoughts

Rukia POV

_Great, juusstt, great. Not only do I have to be trapped in a golden lamp does it have to be freakin TINY!_

Byakuya put me in here just over a few hours ago and I'm already tired of it.

And that's not the worst part… Whenever someone picks up the lamp I feel it in here too! From inside it feels like they're DANCING out there!

_Why can't someone just discover me already!_

_~X~_

Ichigo POV

_It was kind of weird for that guy to just give me that lamp randomly…_

I slide into my stall and began prepping for customers. Since many families can't really afford to live in the safe part of town, a lot of them live here, so children roam the streets looking for food.

Occasionally I'll give them some oranges or apples if they look exceptionally skinny. Especially because if they die the King will come with his boob-headed daughter, Orihime, and give a speech about how he is trying to help and blah blah blah.

I'm pretty sure, with Orihime, instead of giving her brains Kami gave her boobs.

~X~

Rukia POV

Looking out of the small hole on the point of the golden lamp, I see the king of the mortal world and his daughter Orihime… That name, sour on my tongue. I didn't know what it exactly it was about her, but I just didn't like her at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally!

~X~

Ichigo…

Work today was actually busy for once. I think with the King here, it brought all the fancy smancy rich people who felt sorry for us and bought something. As a total today I got about $30 bucks!

At least now I can buy a treat at one of the other vendors for Karin and Yuzu.

I exit the stall and pulled down the sign in messy letters decorated with flowers and bunnies courtesy of when Yuzu was 5 and my old man ran the stand.

As soon as I take one step I stumbled on the crumbling pathways making the lamp from earlier fall out of my pocket.

"Oops I got some dirt on it" I say as I start to lightly rub my hand on it

~X~

Rukia…

Boring

The one and only word to describe today and everything so far.

Suddenly everything shifted forward and I fell onto the walls of the lamp. Attempting to comfort myself I rolled over and crawled onto the rug I had placed in the middle of the room.

After a few moments of peace I start to spinning and floating then my body is being pulled in a million different directions.

With a loud thud I land on the ground while scraping her leg hard on a bit of broken glass this time creating a loud yelp

~X~

Ichigo

"What the fu-…" I say as a small form lands roughly on the ground

As I look at what now appears to be a girl she lets out a yelp and starts wrapping her hand around her leg.

"A-are you okay?" I ask slightly stuttering

"Well if you consider falling roughly to the ground when you least expect it, then I'm just dandy!" she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Sheesh, I just want to make sure you're not dead…"

"Oww!" the unknown girl let's go of her leg and tries to wipe the blood from her hands onto her pants.

"Here let me help you, my sister is the closest thing to a doctor in these parts of town" I say already hoisting her up around my shoulder

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST GO LIFTING PEOPLE UP RANDOMLY! YOU SON OF A-!",but her words were cut off as he pushed her head into his shoulder muffling her words

"Yeah, yeah just shut up already"

~X~

I know its been awhile since I updated...and I'm supercalifragilistcally sorry...Something has been wrong with on my computer and I wouldn't let me update anything! I hope you enjoy


End file.
